Konoha High School
by Yuki Yamanaka
Summary: Konoha High School, is a school which is known for it's specialisation in Martial arts, and it's also a school to which the trouble maker Naruto Uzumaki goes to with his childhood friends Sasuke and Sakura. Together they are going to enjoy their high school life, meet new friendis , and fight their enemy's.
1. 1 Chapter -Naruto Uzumaki

**1 Chapter -Naruto Uzumaki-**

It was a beautiful morning, in the middle of spring in Japan. Cherry blossoms started to bloom. The birds started to sing early in the morning, flying to one window to another of the neighborhood houses, one of the birds landed on the window and started to sing, until..." NARUTO!" ,shouted an angry female voice, that made a poor little bird scared to death.

" WHAT IS THIS?!" Said woman with tomato color hair, in a very angry tone, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR GRADES?!" , said woman still angry, she was holding a paper with something writing on it, and she seemed very angry about it.

"Sorry mom!" , said a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair,and blue eyes . " It wont happen again! Please give me last chance!" Said boy looking at his mother, then on a piece of paper that she was holding.

" Its already a 100 time you ask me for a ' Last chance'! And its a100 time i see your tests with a low score!" .

"Darling calm down." Said a man entering the dining hall, he had the same blonde spiky like hair as the boy, but he had long bangs sliding on the each side of his face, he had blue eyes, that looked like clear sky.

"Minato." , said women to her husband, "Our son is getting bad grades, and..", she said while taking out another paper,"I ALWAYS GET COMPLAINING LETTERS FROM THE SCHOOL!", she said, slamming the paper on the table before her husband.

"Naruto," He said looking at his son, "You know that it's a bad thing to make us worry about you, and..especially your mother." He said whispering the last sentence.

Naruto Uzumaki was a "trouble" maker of his school. He had blond spiky hair, and azure eyes, he had an average height, he was also loud and funny, and sometimes acted carefree, but despite that he was loyal to his friends and family always helping when something was wrong, he had a kind nature surrounding him.

" What don't you like about this school?" His father questioned him.

"Because..." said Naruto standing up from his chair, "It sucks." he said, while putting his thumb in the singh of 'No'.

"Don't use such words when talking to someone! Especially your father!"

Said woman still angry, "What did I do wrong while raising you?"

"Sorry mom" ,said Naruto feeling ashamed for talking like that to his parents and making his mother angry. "It is just that the school is very boring, except for the karate classes and other sports activities, and... there is this guy who makes me angry every time I see him." He said whisper in the last sentence, while clenching his fists.

"Can't you start using his name when you are talking about him, because we already know that you are talking about Sasuke." Said his mother feeling annoyed.

"Is it illegal if I am talking about him with out mentioning his name?" Asked Naruto raising his eyebrow.

"It is not illegal , it is just because the way you talking about him as if we are hearing about 'Sasuke' for the first time." Said his mother rolling her eyes, "Your last sentence is not the case for you to hate school, besides I think that your so like 'Hatred' towards each other is nothing but jealousy, both of you sometimes act like kids." She said, while smiling

"You might be true... but he still annoys me!" ,exclaimed Naruto ," Every one says Sasuke this, Sasuke that, and on top of that he is acting as if he is the king of the whole school , even 99% of girls like him, I don't know why they like this gloomy guy!"

"Ohh... Some one is jealous!" Said his mother in a singing voice, "No I am not!" Said Naruto , "Yes you are, because he gets excellent grades, and you are not, that's why girls like him and because of his looks too, but I agree on that he is gloomy." Said his mother " But I bet he doesn't trouble his family with his grades, Like certain someone. I think you should start learning from him."

" Like hell I will!" ,exclaimed Naruto.

"Then how are you going to become a school principal with these kind of grades?" ,asked his mother standing up from her seat and heading to the kitchen.

"Just watch me I will become the school principal, and change the school ! " , he said to his mother.

" If you will work hard than yes, otherwise not a chance, I know you can do better than this." ,answered his mother from the kitchen.

"It is going to be the last time I am seeing these kind of grades, if not than prepare to be punished." On the last word she chopped the meat so hard that a crack appeared on the cutting board

"Our conversation about this is over."

"Ok mom, I understand, sorry for making you and dad worry about me.", said Naruto standing up from his chair, he went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

The only one who was still sitting at the table was the head of the family who was left out during this conversation.

" You should not be that hard on him Kushina dear, he is just having a hard time, you know, he is in his teenage years, besides it has only been two weeks since he entered high school, maybe his grades will improve." ,he said to his wife, "I agree with you about his grades, but I think you should not push him too hard."

"I know that Minato, it is just that I want him to improve himself" Kushina said sighing.


	2. 2 Chapter -Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-

It was a bright Monday morning, the sun rays were reflecting on the window, everything was quite, except for the loud snoring.

"Naruto-kun I wanted to tell you this a long time ago", said the pink haired girl with green eyes shyly, while blushing. " Yes Sakura-chan, what is it?" ,answered Naruto, his heart beat was rising ,"It can't be that she is going to say that she.." He thought, "Naruto-kun I..." ,Sakura said blushing, while flattering her eyelashes at him, "No way.." Thought Naruto, "I.." ,Said Sakura, "She is going to say it.." , thought Naruto, "I lo..", "NARUTO! WAKE UP, YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" , shouted an angry female voice, Sakura disappeared and on her place there stood a demon like creature, with long tomato colored hair that were spread like tentacles in the air, the atmosphere became darker.

Naruto started to run away from the creature, " , get away from me you ugly demon!" Naruto Shouted at the creature, "Ugly...?" Whispered the creature, "HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER UGLY?!" , shouted the creature, raising it's long arm and smacking Naruto on the head, "Owwwch!" , SLAM, Naruto opened his eyes rubbing his head, he found himself hanging upside down from the bed.

"What the hell was that creature? ", he said to himself, than the shadow appeared above him, he looked up and saw his mother, she looked furious.

"Good Morning Mo-..", " REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID!" , she said with the fire look in her eyes, "Haha..hah" laughed Naruto nervously , "Oh Mom! I think I saw something weird in my dream.." ,never mind, said Kushina, calming down, breakfast is ready, with that said she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Ouch..she didn't have to smack me so hard." , he thought, rubbing his head, he stood up, and went to the bathroom.

"Mom ruined my dream by appearing there, Sakura-chan was about to confess to me" , he thought while brushing his teeth, he went out of the bathroom, he went towards his table and grabbed his ironed uniform from his chair.

After dressing up, he went downstairs for breakfast, skipping a stair or two on the way, he entered the kitchen. There he saw his mother sitting at the table, reading a news paper, on the table besides her there was a cup of coffee.

"I heated up your breakfast,sit down and eat!" , she said in a cheering voice , "She changes her mood faster than lightning", he though, gulping down a whole glass of water and grabbing a toast with cheese from the plate, he was a bout to go, "Where do you think you are going without finishing your breakfast?" , asked his mother looking at him angrily.

"I am going to be late if I eat it now" , answered Naruto.

"Yes I know, but I think you deserve some punishment in school for being late again, " , stated his mother. "But.." ," No buts Mister! " .

"This is just so annoying.." , he said, putting his bag besides the chair, and sitting on the chair, he started to eat his breakfast , stuffing the fried egg in to his mouth.

"Where are your manners?", asked his mother, "Agh.." , frowned Naruto.

After finishing his breakfast he dashed out of the house, his school was 15 minutes away by walk from his house, after 10 minuets he saw his school building , he turned right, and saw his school gate.

"Now I just need to get past him" ,thought Naruto , he dashed full speed .

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" , shouted a man in a green track suite, with Bruce Lee haircut, black round eyes (not round like when you say "And he had gorgeous round eyes") and by round it means circle like eyes , and he had very thick eyebrows.

The man was spreading his legs and arms , trying to stop Naruto from entering on the school grounds .

" Not this time bushy brows sensei!" , yelled Naruto , he went through the space between Guy sensei's legs.

"Huh?" Said Guy sensei , he turned back, and saw Naruto already running to the building entrance.

"Come back here!" , he yelled. "Hahaha! As if I will!" , yelled Naruto back, opening the schools entrance door, slipping inside, and closing it behind him.

Naruto entered his class. "This is great! The first period must have ended, and the teacher for the second period didn't come yet.", thought Naruto happily, walking towards his desk.

"You are late again rooster head.", said a male voice in an annoying tone. Naruto turned his head on the right and saw Sasuke sitting at his desk.

Sasuke was Naruto's childhood friend, even if they seem like punching each other, in truth they are very close friends, or brothers that are competing with each other and fighting some times, but if one of them is in trouble the other one comes to his aid. Sasuke was calm and cool while Naruto was loud and funny. Sasuke had black hair, the back of his hair were spiky, he had long bangs sliding down on the sides of his face, his height was average, he was excellent in his studies and sports too, which was the reason why Naruto was sometimes jealous of him, but Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was also jealous of him, because Naruto had 's parents were killed by a group of Mafia, Sasuke still wanted to take revenge, but sometimes being in his friends company this thought faded away.

" What did you say you pineapple head?!" , said Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"Are you dumb or what? Can't you make difference between the human and a monkey language?" , said Sasuke smirking.

"Why you...", said Naruto griping his fists. "Calm down both of you , stop acting like kids on a play ground." , said Girl with pink hair and green eyes. She was sitting on the left side from his desk.

"Sakura-chan, good morning!" , greeted Naruto the girl.

Sakura Haruno was Naruto and Sasuke's childhood friend. She had pink hair that were going a bit above her shoulders, she was wearing a red ribbon that was tied down under her hair, she was sweet and kind , but if something went wrong she becomes "Just like my mom", describes her Naruto, she can also act cool and calm, her grades are above Sasuke's, she has a crush on him , but comparing to when she was in the elementary school, and junior high when she was all over him, always saying "Sasuke this and Sasuke that" , she annoyed Sasuke too much, now she is acting calmer around Sasuke.

"Good morning, and why were you late again?", she asked him.

"About that.." , said Naruto, " Nothing important."

"Yeah, right." , said Sakura rolling her eyes, "Here are the work sheets that teacher passed down to me for you." , she said putting English work sheets on his desk ".

" Thank you Sakura -Chan , you are so kind to collect my homework for me." , he said smiling .

"It is just my duty as the class rep, the next lesson will be maths, but the teacher is 20 minutes late." , she said to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Isn't the math teacher new in this school, how about giving him a welcome surprise for him for being late." , said Naruto with an evil smile.

"You can't Naruto, you don't know what he will do after that!" , said Sakura.

"Relax, I won't make anything " that bad." , he said standing up from his seat taking his water bottle with him.

"Naruto wait!" , said Sakura trying to grab his shirt, but he was already not within her reach.

" Sasuke-kun! Stop him." , she said turning to Sasuke.

" Don't care." , he said smirking.

"You just want to see his prank don't you?" , thought Sakura.

The class didn't pay attention to him because they were busy with their own stuff, except for some students that were looking art him, interested in what he will do.

He took a white board eraser, opened the class door a bit and placed the eraser on top between the door and the wall, then he walked towards the teachers table and stopped 30 cm from it, he opened his bottle and poured some water on the floor.

"Hahaha! Let's see what he will do", thought Naruto , walking back towards his seat.

"Are you crazy?! The teacher will hurt him self slipping on the water!" , said Sakura , she was angry.

"I guess it will hurt." , said Sasuke looking amused.

"Even if you say that your expression doesn't match your words...", thought Sakura.

"That's it I am going to remove that eraser and tell the teacher to be careful because some one dropped some water near his table." , she stood up from her seat , but it was late the door opened wide.

Guy sensei reached his hand up catching the eraser before it reached his head.

" Haha! I catched it!" ,he said victoriously, "Now which one of you did this? I know it's you Naruto!" , he said, pointing at Naruto.

"Than why did you ask who was it if you already knew that it was Naruto", thought the whole class.

"The youth is so beautiful! ", said Guy sansei while walking ,"You should train not waste your time pulling pran..Ahhhhhh!", Bum! Guy sensei slipped on water and fell on the floor not completing his "Youth Lecture". The class were trying to hold their laughter.

" So there was water near my table, as I thought." Said a man entering the class.

He was around his thirties, he had spiky silver hair, dark grey eyes, and on his left eye he had a scar, he was wearing a white mask from cold.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked to see their private martial arts teacher.

" So you knew there was water! Why didn't you tell me?!", said Guy sensei standing up.

"I just wanted to make sure that I was right.", said the man.

" So you used me as your sacrifice?! " , asked Guy sensei.

" I didn't force you to enter first , I just asked you "Can you please enter the class first?" , and you said OK."

"But you .." Guy sensei tried to say some thing but he was interrupted by the man.

"Can I start my lesson please? We already wasted ten more minutes on this talk."

"OK ,OK Have a nice first day!" Said Guy sensei walking out of the class, closing the door behind him.

Thee man walked towards the teachers table, placing his bag on top of it, he turned and faced the class.

"Hello everyone. As you already noticed I am your new maths teacher, my name is Kakashi Hatake, nice to meat you."


	3. 3 Chapter -Power Of Youth-

After the maths lesson ended, Sakura went to ask Kakashi sensei about him being their new math teacher, since the three of them knew him as the martial arts student of Naruto's father in the past, their personal martial arts trainer, the lazy man who was only interested in his favourite book called "Icha-Icha" , but not as someone who would teach a subject at school , and not any subject but math, he was very smart, but he was not suited to teach at school.

When the lesson started Kakashi explained to them new topic about quadratic formula, after he wrote examples on the board he asked students to do the 1st question in their books, while he was enjoying reading his book.

"He says that principal was the one who asked him to do this job." Said Sakura returning, sitting on her chair. "He also said that he never wanted to teach some brats, but because he and our principal are friends he accepted the offer."

"So that how it was." Said Naruto rubbing his chin, "But why didn't he tell us that he was going to teach here?" He said, looking confused.

"I asked him and he replied that if he would have told us, Naruto wouldn't pull a prank." Said Sakura, pulling a smile.

"Uhh... So what does that have to do with me?" Said Naruto still with a question look on his face, not getting the meaning behind his teachers words.

"Do we really have to explain every single thing to you?" Said Sasuke looking annoyed, "By that he meant that if he would have told us about it, you wouldn't pull the prank, but since we didn't know, you set it up and in the end Guy sensei was the victim of your prank, in other words he wanted Guy sensei to be that victim."

"He is smart I can't deny that." Said Naruto, laying back on his chair, moving back and forward, "He never got caught in my pranks."

"Right now we are having PE class, we should better be going to change in to our sports uniforms, or else we will be punished by Guy sensei." Said Sakura finishing the last question of their math homework, she closed the notebook putting it inside her back together with her Mathematics book.

"How do you manage to do the homework at school?" Said Naruto looking surprised, and amazed at the same time.

"Well..I think it's better to do the ones you can at school, because you will have more free time at home." She said picking up her sports bag, "Well I am off, I don't like doing push ups for being late , see you on the football field." She said dashing out of the class.

"So we are the only ones." Said Naruto, taking his sports bag, "Which means today Sasuke, you will be the la...Huh?" He turned his head on the right side, and saw that Sasuke's seat was already empty.

"Noooooo!, How dare you leave first Sasukeeee!" Yelled Naruto dashing out of the class, in full speed.

After changing in to his sports uniform, which consisted of a black shirt, an orange jacket, on the front the schools emblem was stitched on it, and on the back of it his name was stitched out, and orange pants, he ran to the football field.

He saw everyone line up ,the teacher was checking every one and writing down attendance in his black notebook, girls and boys were separated in two lines, wearing their sports uniform, each one of them wore different color of their uniform.

The school provided every one with the same style of the sports uniform, the colors of the sports uniform were chosen by the students.

He tip toed to the last place in the left of the boys line, trying to not make any sound, so that he won't get caught by Guy sensei.

He took his place besides Sasuke who was wearing a dark blue uniform.

After writing Sasuke's name in the notebook, Guy sensei lifted his head looking at Naruto. "Uzumaki why were you late?!" He asked him.

"But I was he.." , "No buts Uzumaki!" Said Guy sensei , " Don't think that If I haven't seen your last part of the prank, means that I didn't see you "Tip Toping" to your place, now you won't escape the punishment. " Said Guy sensei, writing down Naruto's name in the "Late" section. "Speaking of late where is Lee?" He said looking at his Students.

"Guy Sensei! I am coming!" Yelled a boy that was running towards them from the building. He was a copy of guy sensei in a younger version his name was Rock Lee a second year. Guy sensei turned to face the running boy, dropping his notebook.

"Lee...Leee!" Yelled Guy sensei , starting to run towards the boy .

This seemed to go in a slow motion.

"Guy senseeei!"

"Leee!"

"Guy senseeei!"

"Leee!"

"Guy Sen- " BAM!

The boy got punched in the face by Guy sensei, falling down on the ground.

"Why were you late Lee?!" Said Guy Sensei with an angry voice.

"I- I am sorry Guy sensei, I forgot my " Youth" uniform at home, so I had to run all the way back home to get it!" Said Lee, standing up facing his teacher, he had tears in his eyes "Which was not cute at all".

" I am sorry for hitting you Lee." Said Guy sensei starting to cry as well " Which was obviously NOT CUTE".

He putted his hand on Lee's shoulder, the two of them were still crying. Everyone were imagining an island with sunset, were the tho of them were standing.

"You were right to get it because it is a very important clothes, without them you won't master power of youth." Said Guy sensei.

"Yes, sensei!" Said Lee, tears were flowing like waterfall from his eyes.

"But next time don't forget the suit and don't be late my boy!" Said Guy sensei.

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

They hugged each other,tears falling from their eyes.

"Grouse!" Thought everyone (Except for those two).

" Now Naruto!" Said Guy sensei, pointing on Naruto "I decided that you are going to participate in " The power of Youth" training with Lee!" Said Guy sensei, "And that means that your punishment will increase in double of what we always do in our youth program!" He said ending his speech, clenching his hand in to a fist.

"Wha..? The power of Youth program? Does this " Group" include only two of you?" Said Naruto, who was confused.

"Yes ,since only Lee and I admire youth!" Said Guy sensei, while smiling brightly, and showing a thumbs up.

"Does that mean I will get the same " Bushy brows" as you two?" Asked Naruto, imagining himself with huge brows, "No way in Hell I am going to look like that!" He thought.

"No it won't. But you might need a new training suit." Said Guy sensei, opening his sports jacket, and taking off his pants.

The girls closed their eyes, trying not to laugh, boys were looking at him with disgust.

Guy sensei was wearing a green body suit, on his legs he was wearing orange leg warmers, Lee also did the same as his teacher, his clothes were exactly the same as his.

"D-Dont tell me that I am going to wear this?!" Exclaimed Naruto pulling a ghost like face.

All the students tried to hold their laughter, even Sasuke.

"Not right now, you will wear it after passing the test to see how much power of Youth you hold!" Said Guy sensei, "Now all of you students except for Naruto and Lee, do 15 rounds around the football field!" Exclaimed Guy sensei.

The students started to protest, but they didn't achieve anything by that, with a sad look on their faces they started to run around the football field.

"It's nice having someone who understands the power of Youth! Let's work hard together Naruto -kun!" Said Lee, with excitement in his eyes.

"Yeh, whatever." Said Naruto, putting his arms behind his head.

'Lee, Naruto start doing 100 push up!" Yelled Guy sensei.

"Yes sensei!" Exclaimed Lee, immediately dropping on the ground and starting doing the push ups, counting on the way, and yelling after each push up "Power of Youth!"

"You expect us to do 100 push ups?!" Said Naruto,looking astonishing.

"Yes, it is not that much, Lee can do 200 now." Said Guy sensei, looking as if it was nothing.

"200! How is that possible?!" Asked Naruto, looking shocked, Lee was good at sports and - but he was not a Superman to do 200 push ups, Naruto was not a weakling in fact he was strong physically but he could do only 55.

Naruto started to think whether they were humans or something else, in the end he run down to a conclusion that they were humans and in fact "Weird ones". Getting out of his thoughts he laid on the ground facing it, placing his hands besides his face in a v shape, he started to make push ups counting on the way, when he was about to do the 42 push up, Guy sensei's voice interrupted him.

" Naruto! You forgot to say Power of Youth after each push up!" He exclaimed,"You should start doing again!" .

"Wha?! Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?!" Exclaimed Naruto, looking angry.

"Didn't you see that Lee was saying it from the start? You were supposed to know what to do from his example." Asked Guy sensei, looking dumbfounded at Naruto's question.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to yell " that" while doing push ups!" Said Naruto, thinking that what would he look like yelling this in the eyes of the students, especially Sakura and Sasuke.

"But now you know that you should, and in fact you should say it in every kind of training we do! Believe me your Power of Youth will grow from it!" Exclaimed Guy sensei, proudly.

"OK..." Said Naruto, he got back doing his push ups, yelling after each push up "Power of Youth!", Naruto already imagined what would Sasuke and Sakura say. He imagined Sakura looking at him in disgust saying " Get away from me before I catch the Bushy eyebrows deisice ", and than Sasuke who was laughing like a maniac at him 'Which probably was impossible to see him like that'.

While he was doing push ups and yelling out the " Ridiculous " sentence, he found himself feeling refreshed which was odd, "Maybe it was not a bad Idea yelling this, I feel as if my body became lighter!" He thought, starting to yell more confidently.

After the the push ups , Guy sensei asked them if they felt any difference, Naruto answered that he did which was shocking.

"That is the difference between those who don't understand the power of Youth!" Said Guy sensei dramatically, " They think that training everyday is a waste of time which is not! Do you agree with this boys?!" He exclaimed looking at his Students.

"Yes, sensei!" Yelled out Lee and Naruto.

"Lets move on to the next exercise!" Said Guy sensei.

"Yes!" Said Lee and Naruto with excitement in their eyes.

After the PE class has ended everyone one returned to their classroom , after taking a shower, and changing in to their uniform, they were feeling exhausted after the long run.

"Where is Naruto?" Asked Sakura, throwing a question look on Sasuke. " I think he is still on the football field, embarrassing himself. " He replied.

"Hey look over there!" Called out a fat boy with red hair, pointing on the window. Everyone walked towards the window curiously looking at the direction the boy pointed earlier. Sasuke and Sakura joined the others looking out of the window, "Speaking of embarrassing himself." Said Sasuke smirking, looking at the scene below.

"Come on boys!" Boomed out Guy sensei's voice " This is the 39 round!" He yelled at the two figures that were running very fast surrounded by dust , yelling Power of Youth on the top of their lungs which appeared to be Naruto and Lee , after finishing the 39 round they stopped , putting their hands on the ground, turning them self upside down , starting to walk fast on dwo hands yelling "Power of Youth" on the way.

"What the-" said Sakura looking at this weird scene , everyone dropped their jaws in shock at what they saw.

After they finished their "circus" walk they stood up in front of Guy sensei. He placed his hands on his students shoulder , the three of them looked as if they were standing on the Island with sunset. "Now do you understand the power of Youth!" Exclaimed Guy sensei.

"Yes sensei!" Yelled Naruto and Lee.

"Can you feel it?!"

"Yes!"

"You have done well boys!" Said Guy sensei bursting in to tears, hugging Naruto and Lee.

"Sensei!" Cried Naruto and Lee, hugging their sensei in return, with waterfalls coming down from their eyes.

"IDIOTS!" Thought the whole class.

After the last class has ended, students started to go home, some went in groups, some went alone, but some were sitting and waiting for their friend.

Naruto entered the class room, looking refreshed and happy, he found Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him.

"Hi guys!" He waved at them, "It is sad that you are not included in our " group" it is better than attending lessons. He said looking at them. "I can ask Guy sensei to add you!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with a "No way" look

" No thank you! I rather attend the lessons than be in that " group"." Said Sakura, "I mean you skipped all the lessons!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry! You are going to help me with the studies, right Sakura-chan?" Said Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry I have plans today so I can't teach you, you can ask Sa-" "No way." Answered Sasuke bluntly.

"Please Sakura-chan! We are friends, and friends supposed to help each other!" Said Naruto making a puppy face.

"Alright!Alright! Just stop making this creepy face!" She said.

"Yes! You are the best Sakura!" Exclaimed Naruto while smiling at her.

"D-Don't say nonsense!" She said, while blushing, " I will teach you on one condition that you will not skip your lessons ever again."

"Ok, I promise." Said Naruto.

They walked out of the class, heading to the stairs.

"Oh...I almost forgot about this!" Said Naruto, opening his bag and taking out a weird green outfit. "Sakura-chan do you think it will su-" BAM! Sakura punched Naruto on the face sending him flying.

" Don't you dare wear this!" She yelled angrily.

Sometimes Naruto thought how in the world Sakura was that strong.


End file.
